Breakaway
by xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: <html><head></head>"I need your help. I Can't stand it anymore. There must be a way to get me out of ease Help me""How do you imagine that?You can't just disappear. It's not that simple Evelyn." "Please. I wouldn't come to you if it's not important.You can't imagine how it is, to live in this hell.You're the only Person who knows how i can do it."Evelyns life after Tobias birth. Give it a Chance.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is the first chapter I really hope that you like it.  
>This story is a sequel if you have not read the first, read the story first it called Perfect or Not? <em>**

**_I'm sorry if there are Mistakes in it I sat here for over three hours to upload it and now I'm really tired. :))_**

**_Or if any words are missing -.- I don't know why but almost everytime i upload words are missing and before i upload everything was alright. that sucks. :(_**

**_I do not know when the next chapter comes because I travel for a few days with my family to Berlin. _**

**_Do not forget to leave a favorite or a review (only if you want. Would be very happy) _**

**_Thank you :*_**

* * *

><p>1 month<p>

Marcus picked us up the next morning. I have Tobias the whole night looking at it is incredible that he has grown nine months inside me. My husband has reported the birth so that Tobias can be registered. Even the newspaper of the Erudite has reported his birth.

Most of the time my baby sleeps. yesterday was the first investigation.

After I fed him by 19 pm the last time I bring him into bed and sing something to him. Then his music box plays and I leave the room. The door is ajar and out of the room is dimmed lighting because of his bedside lamp. I stay on because he probably wakes up in about 3 hours because he is hungry.

It is hard not to be able to sleep. Every 3 hours my sleep is interrupted by my boy. that is really exhausting.

As I sit with Marcus at the breakfast table, Tobias is still asleep. But probably not long.

"I want to go visit my mother today. She wants to see Tobias. "

He looks up from the newspaper.

"Do you think that's a good idea? We both know your father, Evelyn."

"I know he is still angry and he hates me. But for Mom . "

"All right. If you think that is right. "

"He will not tear my head off, after all it's been years."

Marcus gives me a blank look.

"What is with your parents? I haven't seen them for months.", I ask him eventually.

"You know that I have no contact with them."

"Yeah i noticed it but my question is why."

"I don't want to talk about. Maybe this evening. "

"So may I?"

"Do what you want."

"Fine. Then I'll do it "

He folds the newspaper and leaves the kitchen. Now I've upset him. A few minutes later I hear the door fall shut. I take a deep breath and clean up. When Tobias wakes up, I dress him and put him in his stroller.

I take a deep breath and bell at the front door. What do I say when my father opens the door? I hear laughter from inside and I feel sick. I am considering to leave and as I turn away my mother is laughing in the front door.

"Evelyn, how nice to see you," she says and hugs me.

"Hi, Mom."

She looks at me smiling and seems not to notice Tobias . Only when he makes a noise, she turns with her mouth open and longing glance to the stroller.

"He's so charming," she says, stroking his cheek.

He looks at her. "Hi, Tobias," she adds. Then she turns to me.

"Please come in. We have visitors, The Connors are there. "

The Connors. They have previously stayed friends with my parents and their daughter Louise was one of my best friends.

"Louise is here, she is Engaged."

"That's nice,"

I hear my father's laugh. he has always had this energetic, loud and sympathetic laughter. It has always helped me imagining that everything was all right, even if it was not obvious.

Laughing, he calls "Olivia, Who's there?"

I bite my cheek. They just smiles.

"We have a visitor, come and see"

I'll pick Tobias from his stroller,

"Can I hold him?" asks my mother.

I nod and hold him out to her.

"Who's coming now ...," When my father sees me he falls silent,

"Hello. Dad, "

"Evelyn, what are you doing here?"

"Timothy, are you not happy about it?" asks my mother.

"What should i be happy about? That my traitor daughter stands in front of me?"

"Father, I know that you will never forgive me and I understand that I have disappointed you. You don't have to understand I just hope that you accept it . I would be happy if we both are capable to talk and i can explain my point of view. "

He snorted.

"Timothy! Tear yourself together,"

Through gritted teethhe replies, "Maybe someday,"

His eyes were all the time on me. i feel uncomfortable.

"Look, Evelyn want you to meet someone."

"Dad, this is Tobias..Mein son. Your grandson. "

He turns his head to Mom and watches his grandson closely.

I don't know if I see a little smile flitting across his lips or if i just imagining it.

My mother gives me my son.

"He has the eyes of this Eaton. I still do not grasp that you are married to him. "

"This Eaton, is my husband and Tobias father!"

My mother looks at him "What's the matter, I think he's very nice."

"I do not trust him, he has to hide something."

I shake my head

My father looks at me and then goes back into the living room to the Connors.

"Come on," smiles my mom.

She still keeps Tobias in her arms.

On the walls still hang the same photo as eight years ago. I stop and look at them.

My mother at a young age,me as a toddler, my parents at their wedding, a family photo.

"I've never taken them off," I hear my mother. "Do you think I could take a picture of this little angel?" She asks, looking at the baby in her arms.

I am considering. Abnegation are not allowed to have any photos but they are not Abnegation. I nod, "Yes, of course,"

She smiles.

In the living room the Connors sitting.

"We still have more visitors," says my mother.

They look at me.

"Evelyn?" Whispered Louise and runs into my arms.

It's weird but I am glad to see her again.

"Hello, Louise. Let me see the ring, "

She stretches out her hand. The engagement ring is silver and has a rather large diamond in the middle.

"It's Beautiful, Congratulations. Who is the the lucky one? "

"Thank you. Do you remember Steve? "

"Really? Steve Collins? I didn't expected that "

"Yes, I know," she laughs.

her parents look at me.

"Look at you child" says Mrs. Connor.

I do not quite understand what she means. I think she will hurt me.

She smiles slightly, "This remarkable woman in this gray dresses. That does not fit you. You've married Marcus ? "

"Mother!" Hisses Louise.

I nod. Because no one reads the newspaper part of the Abnegation?

Not that it would be terribly important but I read it every morning even the Amity part and sometimes makes me despair.

"Yes that's true and that's our son. Tobias "I'll take him from my mother.

"he is so cute, how old is he?" enthuses Louise.

"A month,"

"Yes, a pretty child," adds her mother.

"Now I make the pictures of him okay?"

"Yes, why not?"

After my mother made the pictures,Tobias is in Louise arms.

I stay for lunch and talk to them about everything

Tobias lies peacefully in his stroller and sleeps.

I have an eye on him while I rinse the dishes with my mom.

"If you want even have a day off, you can bring Tobias. I like to look after him. "Offers my mother.

"Thank you, I appreciate it,"

She nods, "Your father doesn't hate you, Evelyn. He doesn't know how to deal with it, you know, when he saw you the last time you were his little girl and now this young woman is standing in front of him. With his grandson son of your husband he can not really suffer. You know what I want to tell you?, you were and still are his princess but you're now adult and have your own family. "

"He Hates Marcus?" I ask and lower my gaze.

"He doesn't hate him, he can not stand him. Probably because he doesn't know him well but he will have to accept him. "

"Do you think he would like him more if the two would meet each other again? It is important to me. Dad is my dad but Marcus is my husband and Tobias dad. "

"Yes, probably. I understand you so well, my Sweetheart but we didn't even knew that you're Engaged or married.

We have received no message, no invitation what we expected. because we are your parents.

Then we thought that you might not want us there . I didn't even have any idea how you got to know him, "she says

"I met Marcus after my initiation, he was with the former leader of the faction. They have welcomed the new members. We were talking and that was it. Eventually he was even at my door and we went walking, so it all started, we met more often the whole was less than two years like that. Often we were about to kiss us but he is Abnegation he hadn't allowed it in public. my first kiss with him was when i was 17, after my 18 birthday, he asked me if I wanted to be his wife. followed by the wedding. it was never talked about whether you should be there or not. You were not Abnegation therefore was not a word about. I thought you hate me so I didn't ask whether you are allowed to come .. "

She looks at me "Now you know that we don't hate you, never. But you and Marcus have you ever had ..sex before your wedding? "

"Mother!" I hear probably not right. "What is a question? Why do you ask me such a thing,"

"I'm just curious Sweetheart .I do not know anything about your faction," she laughs. "So you had or not?"

"No! Oh god mother. in Abnegation ís until the wedding is total abstinence. no Sex until the wedding night, then it is allowed. For example, cashed a kind of promise. Both give their Virginity as proof of love. However, it is not a must. I mean you can no one prove whether you had sex or not. "

"This is actually a nice gesture,"

"Difficult for young people. At least for them who are madly in love. There they preserved before stupidities. "

"Yes that's true, but Tobias was apparently not conceived then,"

"God,"

Again she laughs.

"No, he wasn't . It took a long time until I was pregnant, "

"Do you want more children?"

"I don't know, we have not talked about it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey :) in this Chapter is a Little time skip because I had no ideas. :D**_

_**the rest of the A/N at the end.**_

_**You know that there are might mistakes in it :)**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>4. Month<p>

Tobias is on his blanket in the living room and I read the newspaper as he begins to squeal happily.

He babble any noise and makes me laugh again and again. I sit down with him on the blanket and he takes my fingers.

Tobias is shy and Observant.

It fills me with pride to be his mother.

I wonder if all parents have this feeling. I wonder if my mother also had this feeling as she held me in her arms. Or whether she was so amazed as I am when Tobias surprise me with something new.

My parents are very proud that's a feature that I have of them. Maybe they regret it, they regret me, even if they deny it, I keep thinking about it.

But I'm glad to be here because otherwise I would not have the greatest gift on earth.

That lying here in front of me and spotlighting me.

I take him on my arm and sit down on the sofa where I feed him.

Marcus is barely home he is a constant need for something in the government. So that Tobias and I are often alone.

After the feeding, my baby is tired and I bring him to his room, where I slowly cradle him in my arms and softly humming to myself. After a while he is asleep and I put him in his crib.

In the kitchen I make the schedules. Who, when, in which part of the city, give the factionless food and taking care of the sick ones.

When I'm done, it is evening and Marcus would come home from work soon.

I thaw two pieces of chicken and cook a few potatoes. First I had to get used to the food but now it is normal.

I feel the two arms wrap around my waist

"Good evening, dear."

I smile and turn around. "How was work, dear?"

"Very stressful. And your day? Did Tobias made trouble? "

"No, he's a good kid, he makes no trouble. You know that. "

"Yes, I know. Where is he? I would like to see him. "

"He's asleep."

"it's okay, then I have you for me alone."

I laugh as he kisses me.

"Eat something," I say.

"I'm not hungry, I would rather deal with you." He says as he kisses down my throat.

He slowly pushes me towards the stairs to our bedroom.

"Marcus," I whisper. "We have to stop. What about Tobias?"

"He sleeps," he whispered against my neck.

I'm not comfortable with that but we start to kiss.

He pushes me gently against the wall behind me.

What am I doing here?Only 4 months ago, I have brought our son into the world. In addition, he sleeps in a room a few meters from here.  
>and Marcus do not know how my body looks like under that gray dress. He is not nearly as beautiful and flawless as it once was.<br>apparently he don't think about it because he's searching for the hem of my dress and shoves his hand under it.

I try to turn away, "Marcus, Please stop."

"Come on, Evelyn. What is wrong with you?" He asks,as he pushes up my Dress

I grab his arm and he looks at me, then I push away his hand

"Please stop. I can't do this. "

"Evelyn, you are afraid of?"

"I'm not ready yet. Please respect that. "

He looks at me stunned. I turn away to leave the room, but he pulls me back and pushes me against the wall.

"Who says that you may go? Do you think that I care about it? I want you. Now. Not tomorrow and not four weeks. You are my wife,you have to do, what I want from you whenever I want it. Why do not you understand?! "

"Marcus, stop. Let me go. "I sob. Now I'm the one who is stunned.

"No. I want you. Do not you dare to refuse that. "

I shove him away from me, followed by his hand in my face. With my hand on the cheek I look up from the floor,where my husband is staring angrily down at me. tears running down my cheeks and I slide away from him as he reached for me.

"Evelyn .. I" He whispers.

"Don't touch me! "I shout.

we stare at each other,as my baby starts crying. I get up slowly and walk in Tobias room where I occluding the door behind me.

I slide down the wall and cry. A couple of minutes later I take Tobias and press him against my chest.

how can he do this to me? What man beats his wife?

otherwise I'm doing everything for him. at least I was able to calm down Tobias and he is back in his bed.

I go into the bathroom and take a shower .I have no idea what should I do, I know one thing.

I don't want to spend this night in the same room as Marcus. When I put on my clothes it knocks softly at the door.

"Evelyn? May I come in? I'm so sorry I .." He breaks off and sets again. "..I never Wanted to hurt you. I do not know what was wrong with me. And I know that is inexcusable but I love you. I am very grateful for everything you do for me,you always supported me, you're always by my side, and of course for Tobias. I'm very sorry, my dear. Please forgive me. If you're not ready that's perfectly fine even if I do not quite understand it "

I'm waiting.

"Please Evelyn, What this pregnancy has made with your body just proof how safe Tobias was with you. How much you love him. Please, I do not want to be like this ... Please .. "he whispers again

.  
>I walk to the door and open it. in front of the door stands my husband. I'm still in shock but he apologized and how I experience him now, I have never seen him. S<strong>l<strong>owly I stretch my hand out and take his . He looks at me and I hug him gently.

"It's alright." I whisper "I love you, Marcus."

"I love you too," he says and hands me a kiss on the forehead. "So, so much. This will never happen again. I interrupt him.

"I know, let's not talk about it"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Yes,Marcus is a huge liar and we all know.**_

_**Maybe he is still a little too warm-hearted. **_

_**I have a question do you guys know NaNoWriMo? is the "real" site better or the site for Young writers?**_

_**If you want to you can leave a Review,even if you don't have an account. Or Fav. my Story :)**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. :)**_


End file.
